Kazan (PC)
Kazan, 'or simply "'Kaz" to those of his tribe, is an aasimar druid and a member of the Recon division of the invasion force amassed at Phaso by the Republic of Thalatgar. Intro "Called by many, the miracle child, Kazan's 'gift' was apparent from his birth. Born to a young elf woman by the name of Narandí, a druid sage who had recently returned to the mountain tribes after her journey to the Feywild was cut short by the revelation that she was pregnant. Narandí was attacked by a rampant bear driven insane through hunger after a mild winter awoke it from hibernation too early. Despite being a skilled warrior, Narandí sustained considerable damage before she finally managed to dispatch the bear. Though not life threatening, it was enough to compromise the pregnancy with still a month until the child was due. Through quick intervention and many hours of intensive care from a group of healers, led by High Chief Theoduin, both the lives of Narandí and her child were saved. Thus she named her son ''Kazan' after the sylvan word for ''''unrelenting'."'' Description Appearance Standing at 6 feet tall, with untamed, shoulder length auburn hair, thick beard and piercing blue eyes, Kazan has at a glance rather intimidating appearance. One only has to look a little closer to see that there is warmth in his eyes and openness in his body language that invites people in. Intertwined in his matted hair over where his left ear should be, is a number of Roc feathers taken from his companion animal, Sabba, that serve to distract from the fact that his left ear is missing. Across his shoulder-blades, Kazan has a large tattoo of a bird of pray which strikes some resemblance to Sabba. Personality Kazan is a quiet but confident individual. Never shying away from helping someone in need, Kazan often puts other people before himself which sometimes lands him in serious trouble. During the altercation between the party and a group of pirates, Kazan chose to use his last healing spell on J'sari despite being severely injured himself so that his comrade could finish off the rest of the foes and heal the downed members of the party. This lead to Kazan being knocked unconscious and washed away down river where the remaining group of pirates fished him out, taking him hostage. Kazan has also stated that if it came down to it, he'd rather sacrifice himself in order to save his companion, Sabba, than see his friend perish. Biography Date-Born Kazan Narandíson dele-Aigla to Narandí Leawyndóttir dele-Mandra and an unknown father in the village of Närke on the eastern side of the Name Mountans. Date-Närke is abandoned as a settlement and the tribe resettles on the west side of the mountains. The new settlement is given the name "Narva". Date Berengar becomes Kazan's step-father Date Ílaria and Caranthir are born Date Kazan becomes a student under Theoduin, the high chief of the tribe. Meets Yana for the first time. Date Kazan stumbles across the nest of a Roc that looks abandoned. A single egg remains unhatched with evidence of other eggs hatching in the last few weeks. Thinking the egg infertile and the nest deserted, Kazan makes camp for the night. He awakes hearing noises coming from the egg. Sabba hatches and assuming that Kazan is a meal left for him by his mother, attacks Kazan. Date A mysterious blight causes a major food shortage in Narva. Many people volunteer to leave the village in order to reduce the demand on food stocks. Kazan is one of the volunteers but Theoduin stops him from going as he has not finished his training yet. Date Kazan and Yana complete their training, earning their tattoos. Kazan's tattoo is an Eagle (Path of Aigla) Yana's is a Bear (Path of Ursus) Date Kazan, with the blessing of his mother, leaves Narva. Yana attempts to stop him. A fight breaks out. Yana is unable to prevent Kazan from leaving. Date - Date Kazan travels around the continent with his companion, Sabba, at his side. Date Arrives in Phaso Family Father - Unknown (Unknown, the vague description given to Kazan by his mother leaves the identity of his father highly ambiguous.) Mother - Narandí (Elf - Druid) Step-father - Berengar (Elf - Druid) Half-brother - Caranthir (Elf - Unknown - Ílaria's twin) Half-sister - Ílaria (Elf -Unknown - Caranthir's twin) Relationships The Mountain Tribe Kazan's relationship with his people and the nature of his departure from the tribe remains a secret apart from that it was of Kazan's own volition that he left. High Chief Theoduin Kazan's mentor growing up. Although they are close friends, Kazan and Theoduin often argued over the methods of doing things. Kazan often disagreed and refused to follow his teacher's oftentimes idealistic approach of solving things, believing that instead a more pragmatic or straightforward approach was suitable. Despite this, Kazan still holds an incredible amount of respect for the elder as the tribe weathered many hardships under the leadership of the High Chief. Yana Kazan's best friend, his confidante and occasional rival. Growing up, the two were inseparable, both during their time being taught by Yana's father, the High Chief, and during their free time which the two used to spend hiking and exploring the wilderness outside the village, causing mischief and talking about the future and what they wanted to achieve once they've completed their training. It was with Yana's encouragement that Kazan honed his talent for painting. The two spent many of their free days hiking up the side of a mountain, making a camp at the peak where Kazan would proceed to paint the landscapes while Yana watched him. When Kazan left the tribe, Yana unsuccessfully tried to stop him, resulting in the two parting on a very sour note. Narandí Narandí was always Kazan's rock. Even in the moments where he felt like he couldn't rely on anyone to back him up, his mother was there for him. Narandí has, for reasons unknown, not disclosed to her first-born the identity of his father. This has caused tension between the two. Before leaving the tribe, Kazan asked for his mother's blessing to go into the world and follow his own path. Though saddened by this revelation she did not stop her son. The Twins There is little love between Kazan and his two half siblings, Caranthir and Ílaria. The twins often envied the attention and adoration Kazan received from everyone due to his divine heritage and often felt like they were forever in his shadow. In their eyes everything always came easily to Kazan, popularity, arcane talent and status. Berengar Kazan and his step father never got along. In Kazan's eyes, he was a very poor substitute to the image he created of his father in his head. In Berengar's eyes, Kazan was a little brat who he had to tolerate so he could be with Narandí. Kazan's Father "You remind me of him more and more with each passing day. He was the most gentle person I've ever met. When I looked into his eyes, its like the world around me stopped and there was only him and me and nothing else mattered. You have his eyes. Those same, strong, vibrant, kind eyes..." - Narandí, telling Kazan about his father. Character Info Quests Like father like son: * When Kazan left the tribe, he had only one thing on his mind: finding his father. After several months of searching and the last of his leads going cold, Kazan needs to find a new approach to his search. Clean up duty: * Soon after the Thaltagari invasion force was decimated and Kazan stranded in Terra incognita, it became apparent that Kazan and his party became afflicted with some kind of necrotic parasite. Now, they're in a race against time to cleanse themselves of this curse that's slowly turning them all Undead. * After some investigation, the source of the corruption, that was spreading not only throughout their bodies but also the land surrounding Esatier, was identified: a fountain built on top of a magical layline, inhabited by a water elemental had been corrupted with the same kind of power that now poisoned everything around it. * In the City of Yurvox, the group found a dilapidated wizard who took an interest in their affliction and promised to help them out. He teleported the party to the pools of Drax where, using the primal elemental energy infused within the water, he managed to halt the progression of whatever was afflicting the party. A curse on both your houses: * After a close encounter with what the party assumed was the culprit behind the corruption spreading through the land, the party had to make a quick get away from Esatier. The group's co-conspirator, a gnome wizard, Garmoth, sustained grave injuries during the skirmish, losing an arm and being cursed with the Blood Plague of Balrathas. * Upon consulting one of the most famous wizards in Yurvox, the group discovered that the curse can be cured by ingesting the blood of a bolrog, a demonic creature of considerable power. * The group has been tipped off that such a creature may be found in an embassy in the Gray Peaks, not far from the city of Yurvox A boat worth's of trouble: * After the skirmish with Slard slavers, the group managed to commandeer their vessel for themselves, it does however require a considerable amount of repairs before it can be considered sea worthy again. * A deal was struck between the group and Saru, a local master shipwright. In exchange for a considerable discount on the ship's repairs, the group must acquire and deliver to Saru a shipment of Blood Crystals as well as take on Tempa as their ward. MIA: * The last Kazan saw of Sabba was unconscious on the deck of a pirate vessel that was fleeing from combat. Despite his best efforts to catch up to them, Kazan was rendered unconscious when he was hit by an arrow fired by one of the pirates. * Kazan's attempts at scrying on Sabba to try and locate his friend proved futile, giving no clues as to the fate or location of his companion. = Category:PC Category:Player Group